User blog:Arvin30p/An Admiral's past - Friends for the longest time
Prologue: Kino and I have been partners in crime for the longest of time. From the moment I met her when I was young, up to the moment when our friendship was on the line and even when the times when we have thought that the world would stay the same no matter what, Kino is always there for me. As a matter of fact, most of the times that I needed someone to comfort me, she was there to make sure I feel better. She is like an angel sent down to me and even though I have understood and acknowledge that she loves me, there is a part of me that can't accept it. After all, accepting her would mean the dissolution of the first promise I made with the girl of the sea. And so, all we can do is pretend until the wind of change take us somewhere. Act 1: Kino and I were strangers to begin with... It all started when I met her during my Mothers trip to the city. I was quite sure I don't have any intentions of staying in the city due to the promise I made with Samidare back then. We were both young then and unaware of the circumstances back in the days. So when we were left alone... Kino and I became playmates in that instance. Whenever the month changes, my mother brings me to the city to have talk to Kino's mother while Kino and I continue to play until both of us are summoned by our own parents. In one occasion, Kino opened a conversation with me while we were walking down towards the park. "You see, I heard our moms talked once and I overheard that we are quite friendly to one another." "Is that so?" "Yeah. I also heard that once we hit the right age, they might consider our future too." "?" Honestly, back in those days... I could have wished for a better mind. Though since we are both young back then, we never knew what she really mean with that. "Anyways, Hiro-kun can we make a promise right now?" "Promise?" "Yeah, since we are going to meet each other for the following months to come, I might as well as make a promise with you." "Ok. (I wonder what it would be?)" "Hiro-kun, Let's promise that when we grow up, we will get married together." "eh..." And yeah, just like that I just promised someone to marry once things get better. Act 2: Transfer affection As I hit my last year in elementary education, My mother told me that we would move out since she has secured some business transaction down the city. "But Mom, I don't want to leave." "No Hiro, you are still young and you need to follow my orders." Of course, what she said was true and I have no right to oppose her decision. After all the preparations that I did and after I bid farewell to Samidare who seemed to be sad about my imminent leave. So, she made a promise that she will wait for me until the day I arrived and I decided to fulfill it when the time comes. And so, I left her and went to the city. As I alight from the taxi, the first one who greeted me is Kino who was excited to meet me. She immediately raced her way towards me and she held my hand. "From now on, We'll see each other every day. I am so happy that I have a friend I can show to them now." Somehow, I felt that I never left home at all. I guess Kino is there everything will be alright from now on. Act 3: Our growing closeness Day by day, Kino visits me rather, wakes me up to go to class. Since the two of us are classmates, I better follow her lead just in case. My mom who was quite supportive to Kino's action often teases us that we should get marry soon. Of course, we know that middle-schoolers can't marry yet. But, whenever my mother mentions the word marriage to us, Kino blushes and she can't look at me straight. I wonder if everything is alright? At School, we always hang out and due to our closeness; I can feel that some people can't even enter our conversation at all. And whenever it's time to go home, Kino stay behind due to student council activities while I stay behind just to wait for her. Honestly, I have nothing better to do. In my free time, I read cook books and somehow; the cooking club took an interest on me that they decided to kidnap me on the spot. What I didn't know, Kino was the one who ordered them to put me into the cooking club too. And life has started for us in School. One day, when Kino was absent due to sickness; one guy asked me whether we are dating or not. "We are not yet dating, Why do you ask?" "Well, whenever the two of you started to talk, it has the air that you have been with her for a long time. But I haven't known if she has any friends back then since we came both from the same school." Normally, I can just say that once a month, I meet her due to my mom's business, however; I feel like I can't give that answer to him since there might be some misinterpretations on his end. "I see. Anyways, could you tell me what is she like back then?" The guy told me everything he knew about Kino. After our own little talk, I discovered a different side to her. She never communicated to others at all, she always has that cold demeanor and she really is a person who achieves everything... far from the girl that I meet every month back then. And so, I wonder who she really is. Act 4: Acting Lovers/True Lovers On our Second Year, Kino and I managed to get to know one another and nothing changed then even after those crazy things that happened back then. But, I can feel that Kino who is rather reserve to me at first can now speak freely to me, which I can feel that her words are sincere and true. Also, we have also undergone some martial arts training since Kino's parents wanted her to inherit their business. They wanted their sole daughter to learn self defense in case of emergency, By the way; I am quite knowledgeable myself so entering training is easy for me. And days like these has passed slowly for the two of us. One Sunday, My mom told me to wear proper clothing since we will go to Kino's home. I really wonder what was that meeting is all about. And soon, Kino and I discovered what was that meeting is all about. "Hana-sama, we want to our daughter Kino to marry Hiro-kun for the betterment of our relationship." Our mom who shows her sly smile answers immediately. "Alright. Hiro, would you want to get married this instant?" Kino whose face is all red due to the embarrassment she felt currently tries to appeal with her mother. I on the other hand. "Mom, we are not yet in the age where we can get married. Of course, talks about marriage should directly come to lovers themselves. So, I can't and don't want to get married this instant." Kino's face formed a frown as if she was rejected by me. "Is that so Hiro? Well then folks, Let's wait until they are old enough to decide, but for now; in order for us not to leave a bad image on them, let the two of you be engaged at this moment." Mom said those words as if she had anticipated my calculated argument. Kino's mom and dad were pleasantly agreed to my mom's substitute plan. And so, the engagement would happen just like what she has planned all along. Later that evening, they managed to gather a lot of people and now bearing witness to our rather, forced engagement party. But so far, I don't see any resistance from Kino who seemed to like the idea. I wonder if Kino is fine with this, Since her future was already decided on that instance. I decided to ask her before they formally announce that we are officially engaged. "Kino, are you fine with that? Isn't this against your will?" "I am fine. Asides, it's you anyways. I am confident enough that you would take responsibility for whatever happens to us." "That is quite heavy hearing it from you." "Oh my, should I sugarcoat it?" Nonetheless, I can see that she didn't mind with me being her partner. Asides, it's advantageous to her since we know each well. "Hiro-kun... rather, I should really do remove the honorifics this time around." "Why?" "Because you already call my name as is, I should follow your example then." "I see." "Hiro, please take care of me for the next few years." "It's my pleasure." "Oh right, won't you be going back to visit that person?" "I plan to... when I got older." "If you meet her, would you cancel this engagement?" "That... I don't know." Kino and I stared at each other's face and we haven't spoke any word at all until the host called our names to formally introduce us to the guests who all happens to be some big shots in the business industry. Act 5: the birth of a dangerous entity I received a love letter one day and currently, we are at the last year of middle school. "Kino, is this from you?" "Of course not!?" The spectators were giggling as if we were having a small lovers’ quarrel though what they didn't know is that we are formally engaged. I decided to keep it a secret but Kino didn't mind if that secret gets exposed. I guess that would put a stopper to her suitors who still woo her. I opened the letter and it came from the girl in the other class. It seems that she wanted me to meet her at the rooftop after school. "Kino, I have something to do later, but I will come to get you." "Alright. Hiro, what will you be doing then?" "Hmm... Something urgent." "Is that so?" "Yup." And so, I decided to not tell her just in case. It was after school when the letter sender came to meet me. She confessed her feelings to me and I instantly rejected her. Of course that didn't discouraged her at all since she knew that I am still single and of course I didn't disclose the fact that I am already engaged to Kino. "Anyways, Sorry for taking a bit of your time." "Don't worry. It's Raven-san after all. By the way, were you and Kino-sama dating?" "I can't really give you a clear answer for that." "I see. So I still have my chance." The girl made a small fist pump to boost her confidence once again. And after doing that, she leaves the rooftop leaving me behind. The next day, I saw her with a broken elbow. "What happened to you?" "I just had an accident on the way home. ehehehe." As she answers that question, her facial expression froze as if she met a ghost. "Hello, are you and Hiro friends?" Kino who was standing behind me greeted her too and much to my surprise, Kino was wearing her business smile. "Raven-san, I'll be going then, thanks for your concern." And the girl dashed her way back to her classroom. From that moment, I felt that Kino is hiding something from me since she was wearing her business smile. And so, I decided to investigate things. Act 6: A scary truth I decided to send Kino off and when she has finally returned home, I returned back to school without anyone noticing me. I applied what I learned from a ninja master and successfully infiltrated the school without anyone noticing me. It was night so it also added to the success of my operation. There are no cameras in the school since if they do have one, bullying would have been resolved at this moment of time, so why was I at the school at this moment? Simple, to look for any clues. On my way to the rooftop, I noticed that the door was a bit damaged due to a hit. "Hmm..." I look around and I saw strands of hair lying there. By the way, the rooftop is normally off limits to student that is why only few people have access to it if they ever want to hide. Also, that is to reduce the occurrences of suicide that happened here in this school. After that, I decided to scout around until I met with a rather unexpected person. "Wha!?" She was a junior of mine and is currently at the occult club looking for specs of evidence of a secret civilization that thrived during the world war III. "Oh, it's Raven-senpai." "You. what are you doing here late at night?" "That is my question too!?" Anyways, she showed me a permit to roam the grounds at night which I doubt if she has gotten it via legitimate channels but since she is here, I guess an extra hand is needed. "Strawberry." "Like I said, my name is not Strawberry. Asides, my dad really loves my name." "Oh. A daddy's girl. Anyways, help me find something." "Like what?" "Evidence that might solve a case." "Alright Sherlock, I'll be your Watson then." Somehow, I feel like making a comeback here. But since Strawberry is willing to help me, I decided to let her do what she wants. Later that evening, we found something interesting, A bandage filled with blood. Strawberry and I were somewhat making a few jokes while we are searching the area until Watson found something interesting. "Is this the case where a girl was assaulted by another girl?" And as Strawberry said those words, I realized that she might know something about it. "Say Straw... no, Watson; do you know what happened?" "Hmm... well then, A price must be paid in order for Watson to give you information." Seriously, she is asking me to beat her up. But I decide to ask for the price just to be safe. "Alright, how much do I need to pay then?" "Nope. It's not monetary Sherlock. Gimme a kiss in the cheek then." "This cheeky Brat!" "Or pat me in the head and tell me that 'I am the best girl' will suffice." After she named her price, I decided to pat her head and tell her that she is the best girl while hiding my annoyance over her pricing methods. "well then, I saw that girl who had delivered a love letter to a certain popular guy in this school being pushed down by the queen. While it should have been enough to appease the anger of anyone, the queen continued to assault the poor sheep by stabbing her with a pen. The sheep cried help but no one came since the place where it happened is an isolated place. I bet even Prince Shotoku can't come to a rescue since she is quite hidden from anyone's view." "I see, The queen is... Kino right?" Strawberry nods her head in agreement. "Thanks, you are a big help." "Praise me more Raven-senpai." "As a reward, call me by my name from now on." "Oh." "now then, I gotta go. I will deal this myself." "Alright. By the way, my name is..." "I know. But strawberry is better." I bid farewell as I part ways with Strawberry. Act 7: X I met Kino at the rooftop during after school. Of course, we closed the door in order for gossipers like Strawberry not to overhead what we are going to say. "Kino, I heard that you have hurt someone." "Oh my. Where did you hear that from?" "A trusted source." Kino's face was annoyed since she was seen by someone doing that act. "But how do you know if it's trusted." "That is why we are here." As I snapped a finger, the door behind Kino open and the girl who was assaulted was there. "Why YOU!" Without a moment to hesitate, Kino attacks the girl, but I managed to hold her down without hurting her. "I see, you can go home now." The girl bows her head to me and exits the door. Only Kino and I were left behind at the rooftop and Kino calms down. Kino is currently crying after the girl left. "Hiro, I thought that you would accept her confession since she is pretty and..." "But I do not know her." I let go of Kino and she stood up and look at me in the eye. "But Hiro, you would annul the engagement once you have returned to that person. There is no reason for you to hold to our relationship... But, even if you think it that way, I want you to know that I don't want that to end!" "Honestly, I don't want to do at this moment. But I have decided. From now on, I will protect you from yourself." "Eh?" "How will I do that? I guess I have to tell you every time I get those letters. Don't worry. I will reject them anyways." "Really?" "Asides, I have grown too attached to you. It's weird if I am not with you." Kino smiled and she embraces me and I did forgive her for doing something. "Hiro, Please stop me if I ever get this mad." Somehow, it tells me that I need to be careful from now on. Act 8: Moving Up Kino and I managed to peacefully graduate middle school and when High School has started, it went a bit bumpy due to Kino making a mess of things and I failed to contain the situation especially in regards to Lavender who has been considered dead by authorities, though Kino and I knew that she is alive and still recuperating somewhere. Anyways, When Honoka showed up to our lives, Kino didn't act at all that is in defiance with what we have promised but sadly, Honoka left to reach for her goal. And Also during that year, Strawberry greeted us and even though Kino didn't mind her appearance and her closeness to me, she did her best to hold her jealousy since she knew that we are quite close friends. "Oh, Kino-sama is here. Sorry for interrupting your lover's talk." "I don't mind Strawberry-san." "Please don't call me that name. Back there, I was called that too and I don't want a repeat of that." "But since Hiro is here, chances are that your name is called Strawberry already." "Hiro-senpai, take responsibility if they call me Strawberry!" "I don't think I should do that. Asides, it's their choice." And so, things gone so smoothly in our High school days. And before we knew it, It's time for us to move up once again. Graduation when Kino and I decided to tell them that we are engaged, as usual, no one showed an expression of shock since they felt that it was like that all along. And since Strawberry knows it too, she didn't seem to mind it at all. However... Strawberry decided to stay away from us. Before we left school, we search high and low for her, but we can't find her anywhere. I guess she is still emotional about us leaving her again due to the fact that she is a bit weird and has zero friends asides from us and in the occult club. I feel like we always betray her whenever graduation comes and so, Kino and I wanted to invite her to the college we would be studying so that she won't feel left alone. But in the end of the day, we can't find her at all. "It's fine Hiro. Since she tends to stick close to you, we will meet her soon enough. Also, I am not jealous of her anymore given how you two act like brothers and sisters." "Yeah. But to think she won't be showing at a time like this. I guess we hurt her again." And so, we decided to move up. Act 9: growing distance As we enter college, we went on the same path. However, since I got too bored due to the fact that Strawberry isn’t around to entertain me, I decided to hax the whole process and thus I ended up finishing my 4 year course into 2 years. And Kino on the other hand, stays behind. And from that point Mamiya who Kino and I have been in contact with for the past few years has started her formal education about cooking food. Also, I decided to join her in studying cooking. As far as I can remember, Kino and I rarely meet due to the nature of her studies but since it's quite tough to do it and without some support. Mamiya thought that I should really help her this time since I am her emotional support and so I did what she just asks me. And after all the hardships we have been with our college life, It's time for graduation. But even though it was not enjoyable due to the fact that Strawberry didn't show herself to us, I don't think she really hate us that much. I guess I can only pray that somehow, she is doing fine and has a lot of friends now. And finally, the time for us to graduate has arrived. Act 10: The world as we knew it. During our graduation rites, news of abyssal invasion is already been in the headlines. As far as I can remember, it was a time of uncertainty. And then, our worries have finally come true. "Kino!!!" Kino was on the stage when the abyssal attacks, and everyone was in the state of panic. Mamiya and I were trying hard to get to her but it was futile. As soon as I saw her in grave danger, my gears has shifted and it unleashed the other me that I have been suppressing for so long. "Don't touch my girl!!!" And as I say those words, I sprint towards the abyssal which is about to devour Kino and I managed to pushed the enemy back. Mamiya threw her chopping knife into the enemy and the enemy dodges. I took the Knife and readied myself. "Kino, run towards the escape." "How about you?" "I'll stall this guy. I need to make sure your safety is guaranteed. Mamiya there will guide you." Mamiya nodded and she escorted Kino towards the exit. "Now then, I used to hunt rabbits bare handed, now..." I moved swiftly and used the knife to slice the enemy. However, the armor was thick and I can't even injure it. "this is tough..." Soon, the enemy started to move and it started to bite me at the leg. luckily, I dodged the bite and landed a kick to its face. The enemy squirmed as it was pushed back for the second time. As I knew it, fighting these monsters head on is a bad idea. "Senpai, Cover!" A grenade was thrown towards the abyssal and I take cover since the explosion will also hit me. And the grenade explodes completely exposing the abyssal's internals A noise that is beyond comprehension can be heard around the auditorium. "Senpai retreat, I will handle this." "As I look back, I saw someone who we thought have been gone forever." "Your loving Kouhai is here to your rescue." As far as I can remember, Strawberry is an action movie fanatic, though how she obtained those weapons is something I have yet to understand. "Thanks, Also... come with me. It's still dangerous." "I know. Senpai, use this." Strawberry tosses a sword into my hand and for an instant, I have understood what I should do at that moment. I immediately rush forward to the enemy and I prepared my sword as the enemy prepares himself. Soon, cover fire arrive as I make my first move. over the course of ten minutes of support and attack, the enemy was pushed back and when things got a bit easier in the end, I managed to destroy the enemy. "Phew. Good work." "Yeah." After we defeated one, We decided to exit the area. As I took my step outside of the auditorium, the auditorium collapses and Strawberry who was still inside was trapped inside of it. "No!" My voice was drowned out of the noise of the collapsing structure and I watch Strawberry get crushed over the falling debris. That day, I lost someone important again. "I haven't even heard her request... DAMN IT!!!" I slowly made my exit as I curse myself for not being able to save someone. Act 11: Separation The Army saw the footage of me and Strawberry fighting the Abyssal so they decided to scout us. However, I told them what happened to strawberry and thus, they decided to take me despite of me still mourning for her loss. Kino heard the news and she wanted to stop me. However, They pushed her away before she can even reach me. "Mr. Raven, you are now hereby belong to the army, Your expertise will help us to fend off the threat of an unknown enemy. Please help us." "Even though I am just an ordinary citizen and I just lost a friend, you are still going to ask me if I am willing to join the fight? How can I even decide!?" Soon, the CO appeared and he told me that he will give me enough time to think so that I can say my farewells if I ever decide to help them. And so, I decided to defer my answer. A week after she has passed, Strawberry's father has also died due to the abyssal attack thus there was no one who would mourn for them. Kino stood beside me as she mourns for her too. After that, I asked Kino on the decision that I must do. "Hiro, I know that you wanted to protect me. But this time, you have an obligation to our country. Please lend them a helping hand. Don't worry, I'll be protected this way." "I see." "Also, If you ever wanted to exact vengeance, I guess now is the time for that. Though she might not want you to do that." "I know. So Kino, is this fine?" "Yup. I will bet on this relationship." "I guess you are now much more of your mother... though you have the courage to risk everything." Kino smiled as she embraces me. "If ever I would lose my way, Please hit me all you want. I'll accept it." "Alright." We let go of one another. And soon, we have parted ways towards our different worlds. Her Voice: Awakening. A few days after Hiro and I parted ways, I always have a vision to where Hiro was hurt and he is in a brink of death. And the scenery pauses as I see them unfold right in front of me. "Are you sure you will leave him like this?" A person I have no recollection of is currently asking me. "No." I replied and the girl in front of me smiled "Well then, you must be wondering who I am right?" I nodded at her. "Well then, do you remember what you and the occult club has been looking for?" "Yes." "The mysterious creatures that spawned during the third world war were called abyssal, but I am not one of those." "Then who are you?" The girl smiled and she pointed her finger on me. "I am you. At the same time, I am the agent born to defeat such creatures. I only respond to those who have pure intentions." "I see." "Now then, since I have now awakened... call my name. And I can help the one that you care about." "Kinugasa." And with that, my dream came to end. I woke up and found myself looking at the ceiling. "Was that a dream?" Soon, a phone call reached my ears. "Kino speaking. Mamiya, what do you need?" After a few seconds of hearing Mamiya's answer, I replied on her. "Alright. Let's do Hiro's first proposal project then." Act 12: The (re)start of a partnership 3 Years has passed since I joined the army and I managed to do something. With the discovery of shipgirls in custody of the Army, I decided to use some leverage to save them and with that plan successfully ended with some survivors, I plan now to start a new way of fighting the invaders of the sea. And with that, I decided to give Kino a call. After securing a schedule from her secretary, I decided to pay a visit to her home. Kino who was there immediately welcomed me and she guided me to the living room. "It's been a long time, you have grown beautiful." "Hiro you flatter me too much. Anyways, what is it that you wanted?" "I am planning to do a revolution. I heard that you revolutionized business on your own." "Yeah. But it's because of your ideas." "I see. Anyways, I want you to..." Soon, there was a beep that comes from my uniform. "strange for this item to work here. Kino, do you know what shipgirls are?" "Yes Hiro. I have been waiting for this moment to come." "Wait, what do you mean?" "I saw a vision where you are in a brink of death whenever you fight the abyssal. then, someone came to my dream telling me that I can help you with that." Somehow, Kino has been this enthusiastic as ever. "So when will I transfer?" "When I managed to settle down." "Alright. I'll be waiting for that call." Before I exit the door, I remember saying something to Kino. "I forgot Kino... I saw Strawberry again." "Really?" "Though, she is not her." "I see... So, have you reconciled with her?" "That... I still can't." "Don't worry then, I'll be with you then." "Thanks." "Kino, I also forgot to say this... I mean, I haven't said this to you all this time." "What is it?" "Kino, I love you. I always do. I do hope that I can remove this engagement facade of ours though." "I see. Why would you want to remove that?" "Because, you might think I am forced to say this due to this restriction. So yeah, I'll work on this one too. Please support me then." "Alright." I take a step outside and before I know it... "HIRO, I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU. I TRULY LOVE YOU!!!" And those words bring a smile to my face as I return back to the base. Epilogue: Present Kinugasa and the Admiral are currently out for their date in the city. "Hiro, when was the last time we went out for a date?" "back in the days, we stopped when we hit college." Indeed, They were so busy back then that it's surprising that they never thought of finding someone else. "Say Kino... Do you still love me despite all the things that happened back then?" "What kind of stupid question is that!" Kinugasa whacks the Admiral to the head to correct me of my mistakes. "Sorry for doubting you." "You better reflect on that. By the way, why don't you say that you love me even though..." The Admiral kisses Kinugasa's lips in an instant and Kinugasa shuts up. a few seconds after, the Admiral releases Kinugasa "Unfair..." "I tend to be quiet, remember?" "I know that. But can't you say that to me on a daily basis too?" "Fine, fine. I'll just praise you then." Kinugasa shows a rare smile to the Admiral as they walk towards the naval base. - End. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature